


A Shadow of Doubt

by merryfortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, implied Earth/Aqua, implied Spectre/Revolver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: [ pre episode 74 ] Spectre encounters Earth who reveals that Spectre is his origin.





	A Shadow of Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this as is because if I leave it any longer, it'll become oblique.

   Spectre raised a brow, “If it weren’t for the curiosity, I would have you eliminated right now, Ignis.”

   “You are slow.” Earth replied. “I have been watching you all day and yet, you did not notice I was close by once.”

   “No, I did notice.” Spectre snapped; not a total lie as he crossed his arms hastily. “I’ve felt… eyes on me all day. I thought it paranoia but, I see I was correct. After all, you’ve decided to stake me out. Now, get on with it before my charity expires.”

   Earth paused to consider. “No, you’ll wait until either your hand is forced or until I finish.”

   Spectre harrumphed.

   Earth continued, “I am the Ignis born of how you duelled. I am the Earth Attribute Ignis and I am the one who excels at understanding human emotion.

   “As if.” Spectre interjected. “You must have the wrong child of the Incident. There is no way the AI produced would be the one which understands human emotion best. I’m barely human.”

   “No.” Earth replied firmly. “I am not mistaken.”

   “Then get to the point and quit with the stuff that makes no sense.” Spectre hassled him.

   “Am I not being clear on something? You seem confused?” Earth asked. “Pardon the bluntness, I am socially awkward.”

   “Argh, fine. I just… I just refuse to believe that the Ignis which – supposedly, the only evidence of this claim is yours and I do not trust you or this information – understands human emotion best would be the one born of my duelling. I am a human who is not human. There is no way.” Spectre spat.

   “I disagree.” Earth replied. “From my observations, I can see you feel passionately and deeply about many things.”

   “One thing. I only care or feel deeply about one thing, my precious Revolver-sama.” Spectre argued.

   Earth chuckled. “We are more alike than you think. The way you tail your love-”

   “Love?” Spectre echoed, aghast.

   “Yes, your love is the same way I, uh, observe mine.” Earth said.

   “Disgusting.” Spectre retorted, and he shook his head.

   He wandered around the room whilst Earth watched, perched on Spectre’s Duel Disc. Something he wanted destroyed since it was now contaminated by the contact with the Ignis that may, until otherwise proven, truly belong there.

   “I can’t believe I’m having this conversation.” Spectre muttered.

   “Ah, but it’s a necessary conversation.” Earth insisted.

   “How? I ought to eliminate you. If you are here to beg for your life, there is no point. You should flee. I – I will lie to my superior about you infiltrating us.” Spectre said.

   “You? Lie to Revolver? I know you can’t bring yourself to do that. To the other Knights, perhaps? Not to him. You value him far too much to be dishonest.” Earth said.

   “Shut up!” Spectre yelled.

   “I’m here for one reason and one reason only. I am here to extend an olive branch. The others laughed but I know, deep down, you do not want to bring more violence into the world. You would diverge from this path, if you could. And I am giving you that opportunity.” Earth said. “But, I know your faith to your master and his heels are too grand.”

   “Oh. I see now.” Spectre said. “You want to use me to get to Revolver. Well, it’s not happening, Ignis.”

   “Forgive me.” Earth said. “I think I miscommunicated myself. I’m socially awkward.”

   “You keep saying that, but I know your trying to pacify me.” Spectre spat.

   “I don’t want to hurt anyone. I know humans and Ignises can live side by side. Please, give me that chance.” Earth begged. “I want to be there for you since I have been absent. I should have made contact sooner but… the world was different for me back then. More peaceful. If I had known you were struggling-”

   “Struggling?” Spectre echoed with the utmost contempt. “I have only flourished since becoming a Knight of Hanoi. It is you who threatens that growth!”

   “Its unfortunate that you think that way.” Earth lamented.

   “Begone. You haven’t convinced me of anything. You must be mistaken. I am not your Origin, Ignis.” Spectre rambled with a scathing tone of voice which was becoming increasingly stressed.

   “I understand. I will excuse myself then but before we part, I can prove myself as your Ignis if that puts your curiosity at ease.” Earth said.

   Spectre bit his thumb as a deep scowl of temptation crossed his face. “Your last chance to impress me, Ignis.”

   “For one, I know your true name.” Earth said.

   “True name?” Spectre tutted. “Everyone knows my true name. It is Spectre.”

   “Very well then, I know your old name.” Earth said.

   And then, he breathed that forbidden combination into the world. Spectre’s blood ran cold. That was, unmistakably, the name the orphanage he had escaped from had given him.

   “I’ve caught your attention at long last, have I?” Earth asked.

   “Perhaps…” Spectre replied cautiously. “Fine. Continue. Colour me intrigued. Explain more of this idea of yours.”

   Earth’s eyes softened. “Thank you.” he replied.


End file.
